Night Terrors
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Sequal to "One Two He's Got You". Freddy's back. John and Dean try to protect Sam from him, but if the darkness is already inside?
1. Chapter 1

**Night Terrors**

**A/N: This is still set in season 1, before Salvation, so Papa Winchester is still alive! Also, in order to be able to understand the some of the events of this story, you may have to read "One, Two, He's Got You", since this is only a month and a half after the events there. I'm not pushing my other stories on you, I'm just trying to help you make this story a little less confusing. Anyway, let's get on with the show!**

It was around eleven when Dustin Greystone pulled his Dodge into the driveway of his lovely Wyoming home. He had been with the guys all weekend, drinking beer, throwing darts, and shooting guns. They were getting ready for deer season, which was just around the corner. It had been the only thing he could talk about for months.

The lights were on in the downstairs part of the house as Dustin made his way up the wood porch to the front door. It was a Friday, which meant Ricky and Michelle may have been at a friends house, leaving Kim to give Dustin a surprise. He unlocked the front door and went inside.

The TV in the living room was still on, Family Guy was playing. The lights in the kitchen and everywhere else shown brightly. Michelle's magazines were thrown on the coffee table and Ricky's toy truck lay upside down in the middle of the floor. Cujo's, the family St. Bernard, food bowl was pushed over from it's usual spot, the dry dog food mixing with the water.

"Kim?" Dustin called out. There was no reply, which meant she was probably asleep. She had left the lights on so he could see. "Ricky? Michelle?" Dustin called out again. He was too tired to hunt them all down and fix up some ice cream so they could all talk, so he went around, turning off all the lights downstairs before turning off the TV. Then he made his way upstairs. He had tripped up these stairs in the dark enough times, so he pretty much knew his way up. He walked down the hallway that led to his and Kim's room, Michelle and Ricky's being on the other side of the house. He quietly opened the door to their room, removed his boots, and flopped down on the bed.

"I'm home sweetie." Dustin mumbled into his pillow. When Kim didn't respond, he reached his hand over to touch her. Instead, he touched something cold and wet. He lifted up his head and looked, though it was dark, at his hand. His hand was darker than it should have been. He reached over to turn on his lamp with his other hand. He looked back at his hand to reveal that it was red. He looked over at Kim's side of the bed and screamed.

She lay there, her eyes looking up at the ceiling and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her throat was slit, as was her stomach and wrists. Her blood pooled around her, staining her pink shirt and grey shorts. Dustin fell out of bed onto the floor, where he met another sight. Shivering under the bed was a half destroyed, half living St. Bernard named Cujo. He whimpered as he saw Dustin's face. Dustin went running out of the room and down the hallway to the other side of the house. He pushed open Ricky's door, which was covered in dinosaurs and airplanes, and saw his son hanging from his ceiling fan, his body destroyed much as his mom's was. Dustin back out quickly, tears filling his eyes and a hand raised to his mouth. He bumped open Michelle's door by accident and looked in. She was tied to a chair, but she was still alive. Her bloody and swollen eyes slightly widened as she saw Dustin.

"Shhh." He said. "It's okay Sweetie. Daddy's here." Dustin moved into the room to untie her. She started struggling and crying after a minute though. Her eyes kept looking past Dustin. He turned around just as he was stabbed in the stomach. He screamed out in pain as whatever stabbed him in the stomach was being used to cut his skin. His wrists and chest were shredded by the new person, then finally his throat. He laid on the floor, gasping for air, holding his hand against his neck.

"Here's Johnny!" The stranger laughed. He stepped over Dustin's dying body to his fifteen-year-old daughter. He grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled it back using her hair. Then he placed an innocent kiss on her forehead before disappearing into the night, leaving the house looking like it was undisturbed.

So how was that for a first chapter? I'm going to see if I get any reviews on this one, and if I do, then I'll continue. So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A/N: Okay, I'll admit that I'm very excited about writing this story. It just kind of draws me in and I can't help but write it. I hope you like it too!**

**Chapter 2**

The smell of bacon awoke Sam from the most intense dream he had ever had. His hazel eyes scanned his surroundings, since his bed that he was in wasn't the most comfortable in the world. That's when he realized that he was asleep in the bathroom and his bed was the bathtub. He set up and looked around. He remembered falling asleep in his own bed. Maybe he had came in here last night to use the bathroom and decided that he was too tired to go all the way back to his pillow top mattress in their newest motel room. He hadn't been sleeping the greatest since he saw Freddy's face in the house of mirrors at the carnival, but he hadn't thought he was so tired that he fell asleep in the bathtub.

"Sam." Dean yelled, hitting the bathroom door. The sound echoed in the bathroom. Sam climbed out of the bathtub. He looked around. The lights weren't even on in here. He thought that he may have turned the lights on, but he hadn't even done that.

"Just a minute." Sam said. He turned on the light and looked in the mirror. His face looked almost as he felt on the inside. He ran some warm water in his hands and splashed it on his face. But he froze during the process. He moved his right hand away from his face and saw that it had a reddish tent to it. It almost looked like a sunburn or...blood stains. He shook his head and shut off the light. He clicked the lock on the door and made his way into the room. Dean had set breakfast out on the table and was already starting in on his own breakfast burrito.

"God, you were in there forever." Dean said. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"What? No!" Sam said. "Dude, I'm a guy."

"So." Dean said. "I saw that movie with the miracle drug that let that guy be with child. For all I know, you could've taken that and gotten knocked up by Chad Michael Murray or some other person on TV that you have a man crush on." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and eyed the hash browns that were laid out for him. He smiled as he snagged one and began to eat.

"Yeah, well, if I was pregnant," Sam said, pausing to take a bite of his hash brown. "My kids would still not be as messed up as you."

"Whatever." Dean said. "So, anyway, I found a spirit in Virginia that's..." He was cut off by the sound of knocking. He looked at Sam, who shrugged. He pushed aside some papers and grabbed a silver knife off the table as there was another knock. Dean crept to the door and placed the chain in place. Then he slowly opened the door to see a familiar face. He shut it, removed the chain, and opened it again. Sam couldn't see who he was talking to.

"Dean, who is it?" Sam asked. He stood from the table. Dean ignored him, continuing his conversation with the person at the door. Sam pushed Dean out of the way and was shocked by who he saw.

So, who's at the door? Do you wanna know? Review please! Oh, and this story is based more off of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy Revenge, than the last which one, which was based off 1 and 3. Still hope you enjoy it though!

P.S.: The computer that I had this story saved on kinda died on me. So I will either have to try to rewrite everything I had on my parents computer or everything for this story and my House x-over story may have to wait until I get a new cord for it. It's an old Dell laptop that my bff named Jensen, so I'm trying to take care of it. But, idk if it'll make you happy, but there may be tons of one-shots or smaller chapter stories between now and then! :'-(


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. My laptop is now alive! I hope you'll be able to enjoy this. I will continue production on the House story too. I promise. So, without further hesitation, here it is!**

**Chapter 3**

"Dad?" Sam asked. He hadn't seen or heard from John since when he was popped into Sam's nightmare and killed Freddy. John had took off on his own again, trying to figure out if Yellow Eyes had turned that sick puppy loose on the boys. But he was here now. Did he find something?

"Hey Sammy." John said. Sam blushed. He hated being called Sammy, even more it was John who was doing it. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah." Dean said, moving aside. He had just been standing there while John stood in the hallway. "Sorry 'bout that."

"All's forgiven." John said. He came into the room and set down on Dean's bed. Sam and Dean looked at each other before Dean shut the door. Dean went and set on Sam's bed while Sam went and cleaned up breakfast. "So, I'm guessing you guys are wondering why I'm here."

"Yeah." Dean said. "After we separated in Springwood, we didn't expect to see you for awhile."

"Well, I got a call from one of my friends." John said. "A buddy of mine that I went to Lawrence High with was killed a couple nights ago. As a matter of fact, everyone in his house was killed except his daughter Michelle and his dog Cujo."

"Wow." Sam said. "No offense sir, but why does that involve us."

"My friend is a hunter." John said. "And he thinks that this is our kind of case. They were all slashed to death, using a four bladed knife." John added. Dean looked over at Sam, who had lost his color. Dean moved to stand by Sam.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean said. "It's not him."

"Don't lie to me Dean." Sam said. "It's him. He's back."

"We're going to Wyoming." John said. "We have to figure out why he attacked these people."

"But Dad," Dean began. "With everything that happened with Sam and Nancy and everyone else for that matter, it's not safe to go back into uncharted territory." John looked down at his boots. Dean wasn't sure if it was because him and Sam were refusing to get involved with anything that even appeared to involve Freddy. He looked back up at them.

"Nancy Thompson is dead." John said. Dean and Sam exchanged looks again.

"What?" Sam asked. Dean pulled a newspaper article out of his inside jacket pocket.

"It was a couple weeks again. She was stabbed twice in the stomach and left for dead beside the grave of a girl named Amanda Krueger." John explained. Sam closed his eyes.

"Sam, it wasn't your fault." Dean said. He looked back to John. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch myself. There should be no way he's alive after that Columbian necktie. That little asshole's going to die, and I'm going to make sure he does." Dean looked over at Sam, who looked at the two older Winchester's.

"This time Freddy," Sam began as he grabbed his own knife that was on the table where he had just been eating not even ten minute before. "I'm your worst nightmare."

You tell him Sammy! So, what's gonna happen next? Review and you'll find out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

John and Sam were going to take talking to young Michelle while Dean worked the crime scene. It had been a long drive from where Sam and Dean had been staying to the Greystone hometown. After some arguing and some choice words, the roles had been set. Sam and John were FBI agents that thought that maybe they were dealing with a serial killer, using Nancy's death as an example. Dean, on the other hand, was going to head over to the Greystone's house, his name Dean Englund, a close friend of Dustin and Kim's. So John and Sam climbed into John's truck while Dean took the Impala over to the house. He felt a cold chill down his spine when he read the address. 113 Elm Street.

"You ready for this?" John asked. Sam nodded his head and looked back down at his hands. Why hadn't anyone asked him about the read color on his right one? Maybe he was seeing things again. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Let's do this." Sam said. John and Sam climbed out of the truck and entered the hospital. John led the way to the nurses station. The young girl in the Spongebob scrub top smiled at them.

"I'm Agent Cash." John said, flashing his badge. "And this is my partner Agent Kent. We're here to see Michelle Greystone." John explained. The nurse looked down at the her computer.

"Well, she's in therapy right now." She said, looking back up at Sam and John, her eyes lingering towards Sam. "What does her case have to do with the FBI?"

"We believe the person that attacked her and killed her family also killed another person in Springwood, Ohio." Sam explained. The nurse nodded her head. After staring at Sam for a bit more, she reluctantly gave in and let Sam have Michelle's room number. They could talk to her when she got back from her therapy session.

"Thank you." Sam said as him and John turned away from the nurse's station. John slightly smiled at Sam.

"Wow." He said as they made their way towards the elevator.

"What?" Sam asked, looking at John when he pushed the up button.

"It's weird to see the girls falling over you instead of your brother." John laughed. Sam's eyes narrowed as he glared at his dad. First, it was just Dean always teasing him because he didn't chase every woman in existence, but now his dad was joining the cause.

"Bite me." Sam said as the elevator doors opened and the two Winchester's entered it. He was glad that John had got the stick out of his ass, but something was strange about how his dad was laughing and having a good time. Oh well. He'd let Dean deal with it when they got back to the motel.

"Sorry Sammy." John said. "But I ain't no blood suckin' vamp." Sam and John both laughed.

"Sure you are." Sam said. The rest of the ride was silent, but it was okay. Sam was happy, because this was the first time in a long time that an encounter with his dad didn't end in a fight and one of them storming out the door. If Dean could see this, he'd probably throw holy water at them and/or cut them with a silver knife just to make sure that they were in fact his family. Then the elevator doors opened and they followed the directions that the nurse gave them. The lightness that they had in the elevator was replaced that with the hunter instinct. John entered the room first, followed by Sam. They looked over at the bed to see a teenager sitting there, her eyes closed. At the foot of her bed set a hurt dog.

"Miss Greystone." John said. Michelle opened her eyes and looked at the two. The doctors said it was amazing that her vision was perfectly in tack. But when Sam stepped around to talk to her, she freaked out.

"Get away." She hissed. Cujo, who was sleeping, opened his eyes and started to growl. Sam and John looked at each other.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sam said. "I'm here to help." He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she pulled away.

"Why weren't you thinking that when you killed my family?" Michelle asked. "Why weren't you thinking that when you tied me up?" Sam looked back at John. John got the suspicious look in his eyes.

"Agent Kent, why don't you go talk to Agent Plant and see what he's found out. I'll talk to Miss Greystone." Sam knew that meant get out of here and go find Dean. Sam nodded his head and quickly left the room. John watched him leave before he continued to talk to Michelle.

So, what's going on with poor little Michelle Greystone? Why is she so scared of Sam? And are John and Sammy seriously getting along? Please Review!

Oh, and I saw clips for Jensen's newest movie on youtube. Well, it's a cartoon. He's playing the Red Hood in the newest Batman cartoon and he would actually make a very, very good villian. That's why I wrote him as one. He had more of a villian vibe than Jared. Sorry Jen! We still love you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dean flashed his FBI badge, saying Agent Plant, and moved into the taped off entrance of the Greystone home. The downstairs looked like any typical family home. It didn't look like someone had broke in and tortured a poor family while their neighbors slept peacefully. He checked downstairs, thinking that maybe there would be some trace that this was a human and not a supernatural creature that had almost ended his baby brothers life about a month ago. There was nothing. So Dean made his way upstairs. Before he did though, Sam was right there in the doorway, showing the cop his badge.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as Sam joined him on the stairs and they headed up to the family's rooms. Many of the items that had been up there had been moved to the police department for evidence. So if it was the spirit of a cursed object, it was long gone by now. But Sam knew it wasn't a spirit. He knew exactly what...or who they were dealing with.

"Michelle freaked when she saw me." Sam said. Dean stopped him at the landing and looked at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"She really wouldn't say." Sam said. "Dad's finishing up with her and is going to meet us here." And as if on cue, John Winchester came walking up the stairs.

"She had to go to therapy." John said. "So they asked me to leave. She wouldn't tell me why she was scared of you, but I have a pretty good idea." He added. Dean and Sam both nodded.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"We'll talk about it when we get back to the motel." John said. He led the boys to the first room he came to, which happened to be Ricky's. Dean had the EMF out, scanning the room. It didn't beep once, so he knew it wasn't a spirit. There was no sulfur around either. They didn't find anything in Ricky's room, so John and Dean headed back down the hallway to Dustin and Kim's room while Sam checked out Michelle's. He pushed open the door to be greeted by pink walls. But his vision suddenly swam before him as something entered the room, but he knew it wasn't really there. Sam shut the door behind him as he moved into his living vision.

The walls were still pink, but in purple letters were the word Kathryn. Sam smiled as he saw a little girl dancing around the room. She wore a tutu and carried a baton. She smiled at Sam.

"Daddy, can we go to the park today?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure sweetie." Sam answered, but it wasn't his voice. It sounded strange. The little girl ran up to hug Sam, but disappeared before she could get there.

Sam found himself on his knees in the room. There were noises all around him. Voices that he couldn't make out. They were screaming to him. But instead, he looked up at the wall where the name Kathryn had been. Instead of a single purple word, several bloody words were written on the wall.

_Freddy's back! You can't escape me Sammy! You're my bitch now!_

Sam felt a sudden pain in his arm and noticed then that blood was pooling around his hands. His blood. He had been sitting on his hands and knees and now he fell backwards onto his butt. The door was forced open then and John and Dean stood there. Dean moved to Sam's aid while John stood there, reading what was wrote upon the wall. Dean removed his jacket and wrapped it around Sam's arm, then looked up at the wall. That's when Sam began mumbling a rhyme.

Oh no! Freddy just got to the worlds cutest puppy! Fangirls attack! What's gonna happen next? Well, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam lay back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling while Dean stitched up his arm. There had been enough blood loss for the two eldest Winchester's to debate whether or not to take Sam to a hospital. Sam had argued with them though, like he always did, and Dean was lucky that he was able to stitch Sam up. He fell asleep soon after. Dean looked at John as he stood looking out the window of the room.

"So, Dad," Dean began as he put the first aid supplies away. "You said that you had a theory about Michelle. What was it?" Dean asked. John let the curtain fall into place. He went to a chair and set down. Dean took his lead and set down at the table across from him. John looked tired, like he'd fought a whole war in one day. But Dean couldn't blame him.

"Well, you know how Freddy was tormenting Sammy with your face?" John asked.

"Yeah." Dean said with a shudder. Never would he be able to get that image out of his head.

"Well, what if Freddy's killing those people while wearing Sam's face?" John asked. Dean set there for a moment, considering it.

"He's wearing Sam to the costume party." Dean said. "Damn. I'm gonna kill him. I swear I'm gonna kill him."

"We have to find him first." John said. He looked over at Sam, who was sleeping peacefully. "We can't just point and shoot at everything that may be him. It's too dangerous. Sam could die because of it."

"I know." Dean said, slight fear in his voice. "That's why I found another one of Freddy's victims. I may be able to talk to him." Dean opened up the laptop and showed a smiling face of a boy that looked about Sam's age. John read the article.

"Jesse Walsh." John said. "Where is he?"

"He use to live in Springwood, in Nancy's old house where everyone was killed, but dropped off the map after his bus was hijacked by an unseen force and one of his good friends named Kerry was killed on it when something impaled him through the chest." Dean explained. "I tracked him to Sheridan, Wyoming, which is about an hour or so drive from here. His name is Casey Scott and his living there with his wife Elizabeth, who use to be Lisa Webber." Dean explained. John nodded his head.

"So, you're going to be leaving soon then?" John asked. Dean looked up at him.

"I can't leave him." Dean said. "We went through this together last time. I'm not leaving him alone again."

"Dean, I'm here." John said. "I can protect him just as well as you can."

"I know...it's just..." Dean trailed off. He looked over at Sam, who's chest was slowly moving up and down. For once, a peaceful sleep.

"Dean, the sooner you go talk to this Jesse or whatever his name is, the sooner we can get that bastard away from Sam and end this once and for all." John said. Dean nodded his head.

"Yeah." Dean said. So, not even ten minutes later, Dean was leaving for Sheridan, Wyoming from Dayton. After running through all the safety checks, Dean departed, leaving John and Sam alone. After the roar of the Impala's engine was long gone, John stood at the foot of Sam's bed, smiling.

"I got you right where I want you Sammy." He laughed. He fell to the floor as the smoking figure of a man stood next to Sam and touched his bare skin.

John! Was he possessed by Freddy or was it something else? Wanna find out? Reviews are the key!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Daddy, did you hear about those little girls?" Kathryn asked Sam as she ran up to him. He picked her up and walked her to the kitchen, where he put her on the counter and began to fix supper.

"Yes Sweetheart." He said. "It's awful, isn't it?"

"Some kids at school said that it was you who killed them Daddy, but I said my dad's the most honest man in the world and he wouldn't kill anyone unless they wanted to kill them first." Kathryn said. Sam nodded his head as he continued to chop an onion for supper. This was the weirdest dream he had ever had. He sounded like someone else, he wasn't sure who, and why was this little girl calling him Daddy? As far as he knew, he had never got anyone pregnant. Maybe she had him confused with Dean. Yeah, that was probably it. "And they say you killed Mommy."

"Now Sweetie, you know that Mommy died when she fell on her own knife. I had nothing to do with that." Sam said, the words not his.

"I know." Kathryn said. "But Mommy doesn't know that." With that, Sam set up quickly. He found himself in the bathtub yet again. His breath echoed throughout the bathroom. He quickly climbed out, this time bloody handprints making themselves known on the white tub. There was nothing on his hands though. He quickly ran to the mirror, but only saw himself looking back. He thought for a moment he may see yellow in his eyes or something, but there was nothing. He stood there for a moment, listening to his own breathing. Then he heard something in the room outside the bathroom. He gripped the door handle and flung it open to see John pulling himself up off the floor.

"Dad!" Sam yelled. He went to John, who looked confused.

"Did you get the number off that truck?" He asked. He looked at Sam. "What the hell happened?"

"I was hoping that you would tell me." Sam said. John looked around. The room looked different than it had before. Well, that's because the last thing he remembered was meeting up with Sam and Dean in the motel room that was in Indiana.

"Where's Dean?" John asked as he set down on the bed. Sam looked around. He went to the window and saw that the Impala was gone from the parking lot. He let go of the curtain and went back to his dad, his face pale.

"He's gone." Sam said. John's face went pale too. Because at that time, there was an evil laugh in the room.

dun nanana! Something bads gonna happen, right? Review to find out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dean arrived in Sheridan, Wyoming not long after he left the motel, mainly because he didn't actually know what speed limits were. Jesse lived at 431 West Oak Street. Strangely enough, it was the farthest street from Elm. Dean pulled the classic car up in front of the "Scott's" house and moved soundlessly to the front door. It was decorated nicely and looked like something that would be on the cover of Better Homes and Gardens...though he had never read it. He rang the doorbell after a minute of waiting. A young man came to the door.

"Yes?" He asked, eyeing Dean.

"Jesse Walsh?" Dean asked. He turned on his heel and ran, not bothering to shut the door, even though it wouldn't have stopped Dean anyway. A woman that looked about the same age as the Dean's newest "Friend" stood in the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"Tina! Run!" Jesse yelled out. Dean came into the house.

"What's going on?" Tina asked as Jesse ran into the kitchen. He opened up the pantry and grabbed a box. He opened it up to reveal a silver cross, familiar to Nancy's.

"He's back." was all Jesse said. That's all that needed to be said. Tina understood perfectly who 'he' was. With that, Jesse spun around and touched Dean's forehead with the cross. He looked at him strangely.

"If by he, you're meaning Freddy Krueger, then yes, he is back, and no, I'm not him. Actually, I came here to see if you could help me stop him." Dean explained. Jesse looked back at Tina.

Sorry that this one was a little shorter than the rest. I hope you still liked it though! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So, Freddy's after your brother?" Tina asked as her, Jesse, and Dean set down in the living room, sipping on beers. Dean nodded as he set his back down on the coffee table. "For how long?"

"It started a month or so ago when we went to Springwood to investigate an attack on a girl. Sam started having bad dreams and Nancy Thompson showed up. She took him to Westin Hills, where he was safe. But he left after a little boy died by Freddy's hands. So Freddy got a hold of him. Sam brought us into his dream and Nancy was able to distract him long enough for our Dad to cut off his head." Dean said. "I thought he was dead. I thought it was over, but I'm guessing now that I was wrong."

"Freddy can't die." Jesse said. "He goes dormant. I thought he was dead, but when he killed Kerry…that was too much."

"Then why isn't he after you?" Dean asked.

"The house is protect." Tina said. "Well, not as much as it use to be. Storms and stuff have destroyed some of it. And Freddy can't link with Jesse's mind anymore, because he thinks Jesse's dead." Tina explained. Jesse silently nodded his head.

"So, how did you defeat him for long enough to Jesse play possum?" Dean asked.

"True love." Jesse said. "If it hadn't been for Tina here," He said, placing a hand on her knee. "Then Freddy would've been keeping my pelt."

"Wait." Dean said. "Did you kiss Freddy?"

"What?" Tina asked. "No. Well, yes…no…maybe. I'm confused!"

"Dean, Freddy was possessing me." Jesse said. "Yeah, I know, as weird as the whole possession thing sounds, he was using me to commit murders and I had no idea about it until one day when I broke free from the world he put me in and saw what he was doing. Tina and me worked to defeat him. She saved me from being shot by her dad at her pool party. Then she went to the power plant where the freak worked and she showed true love. Since he had probably truly never felt the power of true love, he burnt himself out."

"No." Dean whispered. "Um, when you were possessed, did you ever wake up in strange places, having no idea what you'd done or where you'd been?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. One time, I woke up in the bathtub. My mom thought I was drunk and turned me over to Lt. Thompson, who let me go." Jesse laughed. Dean quickly stood, as did Tina and Jesse.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked. Dean looked freaked.

"I knew he had been acting weird." Dean said. "And I left him along with Dad." He mumbled to himself. "Excuse me, but I have to go." Dean went running out the door, but Tina stopped him.

"How are you going to save your brother?" She asked.

"I don't know right now. I'll think of something." That's when she pulled something out of her pocket. It was wrapped in a blue bandanna.

"Take this." She said, pushing it into her hand. He unwrapped the bandanna and saw a silver cross. It was smaller than Jesse's and Nancy's, but it would still work.

"Thanks." He said. Then he quickly ran out to the Impala. He was heading back to Dayton.

Is everything gonna be okay for the Winchesters? What's gonna happen next? Review to find out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When John awoke again, he was tied to a chair. There was no one else in the room with him. Sam was gone. John struggled against his bonds, trying to get out to find his son and protect him from the evil thing that wanted him. He couldn't believe that he had let Freddy use him as a puppet, and there was no way that he was going to do that to Sam.

"Oh, John, you're awake." Someone said as the bathroom door was opened and someone walked out. John knew it was Sam by the voice, though it had a hint of evil and sarcastic killer in it. He could see the dusty work boots, the ripped and burnt jeans, the green and red sweater. He couldn't see Sam's face until he stepped out into the light. It was slowly burning from the inside out.

"Leave my son alone." John barked. Sam laughed.

"Silly, I am your son." He said. "What, are you so blind with vengeance that you can't even see your own sons face, old man?"

"You're not Sammy Winchester. You're a cold blooded killer named Freddy that is going to get another knife through his neck."

"But I like this neck." Freddy said, rubbing the side of Sam's neck. "And plus, if you kill this body, you kill your son too."

"No, I'm going to save Sam. But you're getting a one-way ticket to hell." John hissed.

"See you there." Freddy said.

"No you won't." Someone else said. That's when Dean entered the room, gun drawn. Freddy smiled.

"Now it's a party." He laughed. "Daddy and sons all together."

"You just quit wearing my brothers face and it will be." Dean said, his gun not wavering. With a wave of Sam's hand, Freddy knocked Dean's gun out of his hand.

"Take a seat." He said. Suddenly, the second chair that had been around the chair came sliding forward, hitting Dean's knees and forcing him to sit. "Now that we're all comfortable, I think it's time that we have a little heart to heart talk."

"You have no heart." John growled. Freddy looked over at him. He placed a hand over his heart.

"Oh, that stings Dad. Now I know why you threw me out all those years ago." He moved his hand from his heart and moved to grab something off the bed. Dean watched as he fastened a blood stained glove onto his right hand. He flexed the hand a couple times.

"You're not my son." John said. "You're nothing more than a demon. The same little bug that I've been killing for almost thirty years."

"You Winchester's think you're so powerful." Freddy said with a laugh. "You make all these threats and comments about how you're so big and bad, when in reality, you're nothing better than those arrogant little people who try so hard to protect." Freddy back away from the hunters. "I mean, look at Sammy here. If he was a powerful as you guys claim to be, then why do I have him now?"

John and Dean looked at each other. They were working a plan by eye talk and knew that if they remained silent, it may give Freddy the boost in his ego that would allow them to sneak past and attack. Maybe. Freddy smiled at them. The wicked curl of Sam's lips made Dean's skin crawl. He just wanted his brother back. He never wanted to see this guy ever again. There had to be a way. There just had to be.

Freddy looked up at the motel ceiling, almost like he heard something. He looked back at the Winchester's. He closed his eyes for a moment before stumbling backwards.

"Kathryn." He whispered. Then he disappeared. The hold on Dean was lost and he quickly untied John. They had no way of knowing where Freddy went, but Dean had a good idea.

Dun na na na! What's goin on with Freddy/Sam? Is it gonna involve Dean and John? In order to find out, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Daddy!" Kathryn screamed in the dead of the night. Sam went running forward, trying to get the little girl. She was curled up in her bed, staring outside. Sam found himself there too. The poor child was shaking as she set in her bed.

"What is it?" Sam asked. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged.

"Daddy, these men. They're coming for me. They're coming for you. I don't want them to hurt you Daddy." Kathryn cried.

"Nothings gonna harm you, not while I'm around." Sam said bravely. That's when he got an idea. Freddy was willing to die for his little girl back when she was still a little girl, so maybe, just maybe, he could trick him into dying for her now. The only problem was he didn't know if Miss Kathryn Krueger was even still alive and if she was, he didn't know if she was even going by Kathryn Krueger or if she had changed her name all together.

"Daddy, I love you." Kathryn said softly as Sam hugged her closer.

_Love? _Sam thought. _That's it. I know how to defeat him._ Sam loosened his grip on Kathryn and smiled at her. "Do you want to help Daddy with something? We can beat those mean men." Sam said. Kathryn smiled at him.

"I'd love too Daddy." She said. "No ones gonna hurt you. You're my Daddy. They can't have you." Sam smiled at her. He only hoped his plan worked.

Is his plan gonna work? What do you think? Please reivew!


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Chapter 12**

Freddy stood in the dark and shadow laden room. His left hand fisted in Sam's hair as his right one clutched into a fist, cutting Sam's soft flesh with the blades. She was in his head. The memory that he had been trying to repress was now making it's way to the surface, crawling ever so slightly to the front of his mind. He tried to block it, using his and Sam's memories to drown it, but it just wouldn't die.

Like him.

"_Daddy, come play with me!_" It yelled into Freddy's ears. He used both his hands to cover his ears as he fell to his knees. This wasn't right. He was the master of nightmares. How was someone torturing him like this? He looked up and screamed as the lights in the place began to come on, one by one. The old power plant just outside of Dayton was the setting. It resembled the one he worked at in Ohio. Rusted machines and broken chairs littered the floor. The walls were covered in graffiti. Spider webs were everywhere. Freddy stared in wide eyes, not at the surroundings, but at who stood in front of him. Three women.

"Daddy." The youngest said, stepping towards Freddy. He backed away from her outstretched hand. She had on a pink princess costume and had added fairy wings and a wand.

"How could you Freddy?" The next one asked. She wore a white dress covered in red and pink flowers. Her hair was up and she was just beautiful. "How could you kill me?"

"Loretta?" Freddy asked. "I didn't..."

"Don't you lie to me?" The third said. She stepped forward, wearing a nuns outfit. "Fredrick, you killed both of us. Now you must let this poor boy go." Kathryn, Loretta, and Freddy's mother, Amanda, all stepped closer to him. Freddy back away.

"No." He said. "This is my body. Get back!" He screamed. Kathryn walked towards her dad.

"Daddy, please. Let me help you." She said softly.

"NO!" Freddy screamed. The three women let out a blood curdling scream as they erupted into fire. Freddy ran a hand over Sam's face. The three woman in his life were now just ashes. He made them disappear.

"Sammy." Someone said lightly. Freddy turned to see a beautiful blonde standing in the otherwise abandoned power plant. She moved to him, touching him with her ghost like skin. Freddy tried his hardest to move, but he couldn't. The phantom touch of her fingers made Sam strong enough to begin to fight him. "Just fight him sweetie. Don't let him win. Dean and you Dad, they still need to Sammy. They would die if anything happened to you. You must not win. Don't let him win."

"Jess." Sam gasped, pushing away from Freddy. Jessica smiled and moved her lips closer to Sam, placing a ghostly kiss on him. He heard the screaming as Freddy began to dissolve. It wasn't Kathryn that had saved Sam, it was Jess.

Freddy screamed. Smoke came off Sam's skin, wrapping around Jess and making her disappear before his eyes. Sam became surrounded in a tornado of fire. It speared throughout the building, keeping Sam within the eye of the storm. The wood caught fire and the small power plant quickly burnt itself out. Sam was nowhere to be seen.

Where'd he go? Cookies to anyone who can guess! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Sam!" Dean yelled. After John and him been freed from Freddy's prison, they researched to find out that Freddy had worked at a power plant before he was killed. They were taking a chance, hoping that he had stayed within Wyoming and didn't return to the one in Springwood. It was a long shot, but hopefully he was still here.

"Sammy!" John yelled. They had left the Impala sitting on the hidden road and were walking around the hot wreckage that use to be the Dayton Power Plant. Smoke still blew in the wind off of piles of ash. Dean had taken one side of the rubble, John the other. They had been searching for five minutes already and they were nowhere near finding him.

"Dad, we can't give up. We have to find him." Dean said, looking over at John as he dug threw the pieces of concrete.

"We will Dean. We'll find him, I promise." John said. "Freddy's not going to take him from us."

Dean continued his search for his little brother. As he looked, his mind began to wonder. What if John hadn't gotten to Sam that night before Mary died? What if Sam had been lost in the fire? Would it have been like this? Then he began to think about what happened in Springwood, how Sam had hung on with all he had to make sure that Freddy wouldn't take his brother from him. He hoped that this fire was the result of Sam killing Freddy, cuz if he took the only constant thing in his life away from him, then he would shoot him full of bullets, knowing that it wouldn't work.

"DEAN!" John yelled, pulling Dean out of his funk. Dean looked over to see John frantically moving aside pieces of debris. Dean ran over and helped. He saw Sam's jacket, buried underneath pieces of wood. They quickly removed every piece of debris. Dean grabbed Sam once everything was moved and pulled him above the wreckage. John checked Sam's pulse and breathing. He was still alive. As a matter of fact, he was realitivly unharmed.

"Sammy." Dean said softly, tapping Sam's cheek. John had his youngest son pulled up against him. When Sam didn't wake up at first, Dean sought John's eyes. But there were drawn to Sam. They were pleading, begging him to open his eyes and give them that puppy dog smile. "Come on Sammy. I'm bableing here."

"It's...Sam." Sam said as his eyes opened. He looked up at them with his puppy dog hazel eyes and gave them that smile that John had been begging for. "What I miss?" Dean lightly smacked Sam's head.

"Just be lucky you saved a whole bunch of people, or I'd kick your ass." Dean said. Sam smiled and laughed before drifting off to sleep.

Sammy's safe! That's great! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam slept for two days after Freddy's attack. John amd Dean stayed by his side the whole time, though John insisted that his son get some sleep on the other bed. The offer had been ignored and Dean started to look like a zombie by the end of day one. John went out to get him and Dean food, not getting any for Sam since they didn't know when he would wake. They set eating burgars and fries while watching the steady up and down movement of Sam's chest. If he didn't wake up soon, Dean was going to pack him in the back of the Impala and drive him to the nearest hospital. He was just glad that within an hour of him saying that, Sam decided to wake.

After listening to Dean tell him how stupid it was to try to fight Freddy off by himself and John giving his silent nods, Sam went into the bathroom. He showered what seemed like forever. When he came back out, fully dressed, John and Dean were sitting on the beds, watching the door. Of course they turned their heads when he walked out, but he knew they were watching to make sure it was him and not Freddy. Finally, after Sam was out of the shower, John decided to go out and get Sam some food, giving Dean and him some time to talk.

"So," Dean said as he watched Sam power up his laptop and access the internet. "How'd you beat him?"

"Well, the whole time he had me, I was living his life. I saw his little girl named Kathryn. The image of her, plus Freddy's dead wife and mom weakened him. He burnt them up though." Sam said. He hesitated a moment before telling Dean the next part.

"So, if that didn't beat him, what did? I know how Jesse and Tina beat him, but you're just a puzzle wrapped inside a mystery." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Jess saved me." Sam said.

"Your dead girlfriend saved your life?" Dean said. "You do remember what we do, right?"

"It was like her memory found it's way out of my mind and managed to burn Freddy out." Sam said. "It was just a hunch that I had while I was stuck in his mind."

"You could've been killed beause of your little hunch." Dean said. "You could've burnt alive in that building. What would we would've..." He stopped himself. He was getting too far into chick-flick territory. He was glad that John picked that exact moment to return to the motel. Sam had never been so happy to see a burgar and milkshake before and Dean was glad that his brother was eating something other than rabit food for once. He needed to gain his strenght because they still had work to do.

One last chapter left. I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed! You are all amazing! Please review again!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tina and Jesse were set out on their back deck, watching the stars and the moon while sipping beers. After their meeting with Dean Winchester, they had been a little more on edge, but now they were going to relax. He had called and told them that they had banished Freddy. He wouldn't be bothering them anytime soon. So now they just chilled.

"I'm gonna go get a shower." Jesse said, setting his empty beer bottle on the table.

"Okay. I'm gonna go to bed anyway." Tina said. Jesse kissed her goodnight and went into the bathroom.

Jesse locked the door and stared at himself in the mirror. It had been a long day. Him and Tina had been watching their backs for awhile, only relaxing when Dean called and gave them the all clear. Jesse knew that Freddy wouldn't stay down for long, but at least they could relax for awhile.

As he stared into the mirror, it steamed up and blocked Jesse's view. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. He hadn't even started the shower yet. He took his hand and wiped off the cloudy mirror. As he did, he saw a what he thought was someone behind him. He spun around quickly, knocking off some things on the counter. There was no one there.

But as Tina opened the door, she screamed in terror, for as she did, a single clawed hand reached out of the mirror and grabbed Jesse by the face, pulling him against the glass with a hard force.

**.::The End::.**

**How'd you like it? I had fun writing this! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
